Beyond the Hedgegrove
by kaiju62
Summary: Penny Polendina is a rich, sheltered and overly-protected girl who needs a friend. Ruby is a quirky college girl who just got a job as a gardener at the Polendina Estate. This is a Real World AU (slightly future) with Human!Penny and Ruby in a nerdy (mostly friendship) Nuts and Dolts ship Enjoy!
1. A New Gardener

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Penny glanced across the room as a light breeze pushed the long white curtains into her room. She rose from her chaise longue and moved across the room. For a moment she stood in the breeze and let the curtains flutter around her, brushing her arms and tousling her hair. Then it died down and she was left in still silence again. Penny sighed quietly and stepped outside onto her balcony.

The sun slanted down over the high roof behind her and fell in a solid line across the garden spread out before her. High hedges ran out in neat, complicated patterns before her, only half illuminated by the afternoon sun as it fell behind her home. The hedges were arranged to resemble a single massive gear with a wide swath running down the center that ended in a fountain. Uncle Ironwood claimed it was a spear running over a gear and represented his company's insignia. Penny had always thought it looked more like a paint brush and a funny shaped pallet though and frankly, she liked that image better.

Several workers were spread out in the garden, methodically trimming the enormous plants and tending to the flowers. It was large enough that they had to keep a few gardeners there every day to ensure it was kept up to her Uncle's unwavering standards. It was nice to have such a pretty garden and Penny enjoyed walking through the paths made by the hedges but she wasn't always sure it was worth all the effort to make a wall out of bushes.

She closed her eyes as another breeze swept by. It rustled the branches in the trees above her and sent leaves floating down to catch on her shoulders and fall to the ground around her. Penny loved the wind because it felt like she was getting a taste of somewhere far away, carried through the air for her to smell and feel and then passing on for someone else. It was nice to share like that, to experience what others were experiencing. It was also nice to get a hint of what things were like outside her estate.

"Penny," Uncle Ironwood voice came through a small intercom set into the wall, "I need to see you for a moment."

She let her eyes drift back open sadly as she realized she would have to step back inside now. That was probably the last time she would get to go outside before it was night time. It wasn't that she didn't like night time, but the broken moon and scattered stars always left her feeling lonelier than before. She took one last, deep breath and turned quickly to go inside. Her Uncle did not like to be kept waiting long, he was very busy. She leaned over and pressed the button to respond.

"Yes, Uncle Ironwood, I'm on my way," she chimed cheerfully through the speaker.

She passed through her room quickly and out into the hallway. By all rights he should be in his study so she'd go there first. The interior of the house was cast in a soft orange light as the late sun drifted in through the high vaulted windows against the opposite wall. Penny glanced over the railing and past the sweeping staircase to the ground floor below. A few of their employees were moving back and forth, preparing things for dinner and for wherever Uncle Ironwood was headed off to. They had a few suitcases so he must be going somewhere for a few days. Penny stopped and waved down to them as she passed. A few cast her a pleasant smile but most just kept about their work.

"Excuse me," she called out, hoping to get the attention of one of the men readying the luggage. "Is Uncle Ironwood in his study? He asked to see me."

"Yes, Miss Polendina. Mr. Ironwood is in his study preparing for his trip. Would you like me to take you there?" He set the bag down and made a move to ascend the steps.

"Oh my, no. That's quite alright really. I know my way around." Penny glanced quickly around the large room, "I never really leave, so I would certainly hope I do." She smiled down at him for his kind offer and then continued off into the house towards the study.

She passed by a case set into the wall that was filled with different awards and pictures of her family. There were several photos of Uncle Ironwood shaking hands with various people. A few always stuck out to Penny, like one of a man name Ozpin who was apparently very important in politics and another of a big man with a huge white mustache that she had only ever heard referred to as Mr. Schnee that owned another company. Then there were her father's awards that he had received both before and after he passed away. Different awards for medicine and research into prosthetics as well as organ replacement and longevity. Penny smiled as she remembered him like she always did when she passed this case. There wasn't a lot of her father left in the house, but here at least she could still see him.

He was so nice and gentle all the time and Penny found herself missing that whenever she had to talk with her uncle. He was doing the best he could and had really stepped in when her father passed. It was just hard because he was so different from her father and her mother had all but vanished. She let her brother pretty much take over the household and even Penny rarely saw her anymore.

Penny steadied her breathing and continued down the hallway. Her hand skimmed across the surface of the glass as she moved away. Her uncle was still waiting for her.

"Oh, Penny. Come in, come in." Uncle Ironwood waved her in with his huge muscled arm. He wasn't wearing his usual suit but was instead dressed in only a white tank top as he packed. She could clearly see the robotic prosthetics that he kept hidden from everyone else. It took up almost half his body, made up of metal plates and whirring gears. It was the best of the best, designed specifically for him by her father. Still, it embarrassed him. Penny clutched her hands to her chest and stepped into the room, shutting the door quickly behind her to maintain her uncle's privacy.

"Uncle Ironwood, greetings." Penny folded her hands down near her waist and bowed her head very slightly in greeting.

"Thanks for coming to see me Penny," Uncle Ironwood stooped down to retrieve two pair of shoes from the floor and nestled them neatly into his bag. "I'm going to be out of town for a little while, I have to fly to Vacuo for a conference and I'll be gone for a few days. You know that if you need anything you can speak to the staff, Ciel will be here every day that I'm gone."

"Thank you, it will be nice to have Ciel around." Penny waited as her uncle moved to the nearby wall and retrieved his shirt and coat. He started the short process of buttoning them up and making himself presentable to the outside world. James Ironwood, Head of the Atlas Weapons Manufacturing Company. "I was wondering if I could have her take me somewhere, while you're gone, perhaps a park or a museum."

Her uncle sighed as he finished the last button on his coat.

"Penny, we've spoken about this before. It's dangerous for you to go out, even with Ciel. I can't imagine what I would do if something happened while I was gone, if something happened ever." He stepped forward and placed his warm, flesh and blood hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Penny. We can discuss something like that when I return. Okay?"

Penny smiled.

"Okay, Uncle Ironwood. When you get back." He nodded in confirmation and then stepped back to pull on his gloves. Penny waited patiently while he ensured that he had everything he needed.

"Be safe while I'm gone, Penny." He stepped forward and hugged her briefly around the shoulders, "And remember, you can reach me on my scroll between meetings."

"I will, thank you. Be safe." Penny returned the hug, squeezing his huge midsection with her relatively small arms.

He opened the door to his room and an employee stepped in to grab the last pieces of his luggage and tote them out to the car, with a nod her uncle followed after him.

Penny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She hadn't really been expecting him to say yes, but as soon as he told her Ciel would be here while he was gone, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity. Of course he had denied it, though, nothing had really changed. He was still worried about her all the time. After what had happened to her father and what that did to her mother, she wasn't surprised really, it made sense. But it didn't change how much she wanted to get out into the world and do something, to meet people her own age and make friends and have

fun. That would have to wait though.

She stepped back out into the hallway and watched as her uncle and all his attendants exited the building. She heard the car pull away outside and glanced out the high windows. There was still some ruddy orange light coming in. Maybe she could take a few minutes to walk in the garden before it got really dark.

Penny hurried down the stairs and through the long, wide hallways until she reached the huge double doors at the rear of the house. She eased the doors open and moved outside into the cooling night air. Penny pulled the scent of flowers and freshly trimmed grass into her nose. She gasped happily and walked forward into the maze of tall, tall bushes

The grass was trimmed neatly down to the edges of hedges where the leaves took over and formed an impenetrable wall of shrubbery. The narrow path stretched on and on before her, bending off slightly to the right as she made her way around the circle at the outside. There were several points where the hedge opened and allowed access into the center of the formation but she ignored these. The center of the hedgegrove was a convoluted maze of twists and turns that, more often than not, ended in a wall of leaves. She knew her way around and was headed now for the path that lead to the center of the big gear in the design. Inside that gear there was a large opening which had been filled with all sorts of flowers and beautiful ivys. There were also a few benches and a little dirt walkway lined with rocks that circled the flowers. It was her favorite part of the whole place and she always found herself drawn to it.

She reached the opening that led her inside and followed the singular pathway it provided into the center. The hedges peeled away and revealed the secret garden, as lush and colorful as ever, even in the quickly dimming light. Penny turned slowly, taking in the familiar yet captivating sight and enjoying the feel it gave her just to be here. She closed her eyes let that scent, that feeling wash over for a moment or two.

After she was content once more, recovered from the disappointment of her uncle's refusal and at peace again she let her eyes flutter back open. She moved to the walkway so she could get a better look at some of the flowers but turned when she heard a muted snipping noise from the hedge wall.

Penny turned with a start and found one of the workers crouched against the tall bush with a pair of shears in hand. Penny took a half-step back, surprised that anyone else was here this late. She thought she had the garden to herself and this was very unexpected company. Once she had a second to compose herself Penny took a moment to look at her visitor, or rather, the person she was visiting. This girl had been there before Penny, but it was Penny's garden. Penny shook her head and realized it didn't matter.

The gardener was bent into a low crouch, her butt hovering just above the ground, near the heels of her feet as she leaned intensely into her work. She had short cropped black hair dyed red at the ends that hung lazily off to one side as the girl tilted her head to examine the plant life more closely. Penny watched as she carefully maneuvered the shears, taking in just a few branches that were extending past the artificial edge of the hedge. There was another quiet snip and the offending pieces plummeted to the ground below. The gardener sighed contentedly and rolled back off the balls of her feet, relaxing her posture.

Penny realized she had been staring and tried to walk as quietly as she could back towards the entrance to the clearing. She had gotten her relaxation and it really was starting to get dark, she should be headed inside.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the gardener plop down on the ground and cross her legs in front of her. She turned a little so Penny could view her profile and removed her gloves, tucking them into the pocket of her work overalls. Her face was still obscured by red and black hair but Penny could see enough now to tell the girl was nearly her age. She had fair skin and a thin, light figure.

The girl tucked a loose strand of red-black hair behind her ear and Penny was afforded a view of her eyes for the first time. They were a brilliant silver that seemed to glow with a light all their own in the fading light. Penny almost gasped but stepped the rest of the way behind the corner and slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. She had been staring again, watching that girl when she thought she was alone.

That was rude of her, wasn't it?

But it was her garden and she could be wherever she wanted in it, couldn't she? It wasn't like she had been trying to hide either, she had just walked out there and the other girl was there at the same time and just didn't happen to see her.

Penny crept back around the side of the bush, hesitantly poking her head out from behind the foliage. The girl was still there but she had moved across to the benches now. She was stowing all her tools inside a small leather bag with all kinds of straps and buckles. Penny watched as she carefully returned the clippers alongside a few other gardening tools and buckled the bag shut again. The girl tossed the strap over her shoulder and moved back to the hedge where she had been working.

There were several large black bags which Penny assumed were full of the clippings from her work. They looked pretty heavy and Penny wondered who was going to come help this girl carry them out of the garden. Much to her surprise she simply hefted the bags up on her shoulder with a soft grunt. The girl wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, succeeding mostly in smearing dirt across her forehead and moved towards the opposite side of the clearing. The opening that led back to the tool shed was that direction and Penny was thankful she had been over here. It meant she wouldn't run into the gardener on her way out.

Penny released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and felt her shoulders droop in relaxation. She slumped against the bush and thought through what she'd just seen. That girl was pretty, there was no doubt. She had a thin, slender neck that rose elegantly out of those apparently strong shoulders. Her hair swung about her face as she worked, dangling those overly long bangs in front of her eyes. It was a wonder to Penny that she didn't tie it back to keep it out of her big silver eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Penny and much slighter in frame which Penny had thought would mean she wasn't very strong but she didn't have any trouble lifting those bags of sticks and leaves.

She turned and headed back towards the house, winding her way slowly through the green corridors. Had Uncle Ironwood really hired a girl her age to work as one of the gardeners? Most of the workers were all older men with lots of experience who had been professional landscapers somewhere else before. Working at the Polendina estate was apparently a very illustrious position. So who was this girl?

But maybe, just maybe, this was the kind of thing that Penny had been waiting for. If this girl was her age then maybe they could be friends. Penny didn't know what that would be like, to have a friend like her and get to spend time together. She had had friends before, when she was little, but since her father had passed away and she stopped going to school she hadn't been able to stay in touch with them. Now she really only talked to her tutors, her Uncle, and Ciel.

Every once and awhile she got to talk with her mother but that was very rare. They didn't share meals together anymore, not like they used to. Her mother was never reading in the den or playing the piano. Penny only ever ran into her when they happened to be exploring the garden at the same time. Then, only sometimes, they would walk together for a little while and share. Mostly they shared silence but not always, they talked, occasionally.

Well, there was only one way to see what it would be like. Penny would have to talk with this adorable gardener girl. Tomorrow. For now it was time to go inside and the gardener girl was probably headed home anyways. Penny continued her short walk through the garden back to the house itself, images of that little brunette drifting through her head all the time.

She reached the back steps and her lady in waiting was already there, waiting. Ciel wore the standard employee uniform with a few special accents to announce her slightly elevated position. When she needed to, she was permitted to give commands to the other employees that would be followed as readily as if they had come from one of the family members. She even had the authority to tell Penny no on certain things as deemed by her Uncle. Ciel did not abuse the privilege, she rarely even used it and Uncle Ironwood trusted her for it.

"Good evening Penny." Ciel bowed her head ever so slightly in greeting.

"Hello, Ciel, good evening." Penny rushed up the stairs to greet her. She wished she and Ciel could be better friends but she was always so professional about things and never really opened up. Still, Penny liked her.

"I'll be staying with you for the next few days while Mr. Ironwood is in Vacuo. I hope that's alright with you." Ciel knew that neither of them really had a choice in the matter but it was nice of her to offer it that way.

"Of course, that will be wonderful." Penny smiled happily. Maybe if she and Ciel had that much time together then she would relax a little and they could actually talk. Things were looking up for Penny even she couldn't go out and adventure.

"Dinner should be ready for us inside now."

"Ciel, I had a question." Penny skipped to catch up to her as they went inside, "If that's okay." Ciel held the door for her and Penny moved sideways through it, keeping her eyes on Ciel, waiting for a response.

"Yes?" Ciel answered as if she hadn't actually expected Penny to wait for permission.

"When I was walking out in the garden, there was this new gardener…" Penny trailed off, not knowing how to explain her interest in one of the workers. She was just curious, really, and wanted to know more about the other girl.

"Did she bother you? Did she damage some of the garden? I told him we never should have hired her." Ciel looked off to the side, frustration clearly spelt out across her face in the form of furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

"What? Oh, no, no. Really, it was nothing like that." Penny recoiled backwards, waving her hands in a desperate plea to calm Ciel. She waited a moment before continuing her line of questioning, not wanting to seem overly curious and definitely not wanting to get the other girl in any kind of trouble. "Why would you say we should not have hired her?"

"Everyone that works here is the best of the best. They are all highly experienced and trained individuals. This is important both for the families safety, and to ensure the quality of the work that is being done. She has very little experience in landscaping. Also, she has almost no experience in a working environment. She just isn't the kind of employee your family usually looks for." Ciel delivered her rebuke in short, precise bursts, punctuated by hard stops like a telegraph.

"I thought she was doing a very good job when I saw her today." Penny smiled, remembering the delicate way the girl had handled the shears as she clipped just what needed to be clipped.

"Yes, well, she was given a chance. The Lead Landscaper plead her case. He told us that she was a college student, a transfer student from Vale, and needed a job to support herself while here in Atlas. Mr. Ironwood is fairly sympathetic to the plight of those in Vale after the terrible terrorist attacks they suffered. So, in light of her situation, he offered her a temporary position on the landscaping staff to help her get on her feet." Ciel continued walking towards the dining area as they spoke, take small precise steps. Penny wandered down the hall beside her, shuffling to the side to try and keep her eyes on Ciel as they talked.

Penny had heard about what happened in Vale the year before. It was terrible that those people attacked a school like Beacon University just to make a point about their style of government. The students at Beacon didn't have anything to do with the way their country was run, the decisions their ruling council made. She was glad at least that their family was able to help this girl.

"It must be scary for her, being in such a strange place after what happened." Penny tried to keep up with Ciel but found her legs lagging as she got lost in thought. What must it seem like for that girl, being in a big new place so soon after something that terrible happened at her school.

"I'm sure she feels much safer here than she did at home. This is Atlas, after all. I can understand why she would want to come here. We are the world's strongest military power." Ciel held the door open for Penny and they stepped into the dining room. "Don't let it bother you Penny. She's safe here and well employed. As long as she does not make any errors in her work, she will be fine."

Penny tried to shrug off her concerns. She didn't even know this girl and yet her heart already went out to her. She had suffered so much for no reason. It made Penny sad just to think about. She resolved to talk to her tomorrow because she might need this even more than Penny did.

"Ciel, what's her name?" Penny asked, promising herself it would be her final question.

"Ruby, her name is Ruby Rose."

* * *

 **A/N -** **Okay, here it is, the long awaited (at least for me) Nuts and Dolts Fic I've been prattling on and on about publishing someday. It's gonna be rather short at a measly ten chapters or so, so I'm going to parse it out a little slower than usual. This will publish once a week alongside my other things that will be publishing more frequently.**

 **I really think I'm getting back up to speed here so I hope I can keep up. I look back and I don't know how I did it before, eight chapters a week… I was insane. But ahh well, here I am now and I will do my best.**

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone!**

 **-Zach**


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Ruby reached across to the small bag of tools and removed a pair of hand shears. Some of the bushes in this hedgegrove were so well tended and others looked like they had gone weeks without any kind of attention at all. They were all overgrown at the bases and were threatening to choke out the more delicate flowers and ornamental plants that ran along the pathways. With a deft snip Ruby removed the first of the offending branches and pulled it free of the hedge. She placed that carefully off to the side in a slowly growing pile of refuse and continued snipping away.

The Polendina estate was even larger than she had at first assumed. Ruby knew that the Polendinas were a wealthy family and she had even heard about the head of the family's passing and how Mr. Ironwood, head of Atlas Manufacturing had taken the helm. But still, to think they had this much land right in the heart of the city, and they could give up so much for a garden. It was simply incredible.

If she was being honest with herself Ruby was a bit envious. She loved the natural setting the garden gave and the break it provided from the city all around them. It's not that she didn't like the city all that much, it was really nice. Just, since the attack on her old University, crowded places made her feel unsafe. Plus, this garden reminded her a lot of Patch and the quiet here made her feel very comfortable. All in all, Ruby couldn't believe how lucky she was to have landed this job.

So, every day she came she made sure to do her absolute best. She had heard that being hired as a gardener for the Polendinas was an incredibly privileged position and that many experienced gardeners and landscapers coveted spots on the estate. While it was true Ruby wasn't being paid nearly what the professionals made and she was being kept in a probationary position so they could fire her at any time, it was still a huge opportunity for her. She hadn't realized it before but Ruby really enjoyed this kind of work. Down in the dirt, getting her hands dirty and being able to see the fruits of her labors. It felt very real.

That meant that Ruby wanted to make as good of an impression as possible. She knew that any little screw up and she could be let go. But it wasn't only that fear of being fired that kept her going, she wanted to excel. If she did well enough then maybe they would hire her full time or at least give her a recommendation to go somewhere else. Her college hopes had been pretty much dashed after the attack and even though she was going to school now, it didn't quite feel the same. The last thing she wanted to do was let this wonderful second chance slip through her fingertips.

Ruby clipped another twig free of the larger hedge and rolled back on her heels to examine her work. The bottom of the hedge was neat and tidy now, leaving the prettier, more fragile plants free to grow and show off their colors. Ruby shifted her weight and began putting all the cut twigs and branches into one of the large plastic bags they used to haul trash. She glanced around the garden as she did, taking stock of her area and how much she had to do today. She would start with this trimming work and move up and down the length of the path she'd been assigned, then come back and check all the flowers, distribute fertilizer and check for weeds. Finally she would trim the grass of the path itself. The head gardeners had told her to always save that for last because it could be skipped if she ran out of time, but choking flowers and dying plants had to be tended to as soon as possible. Ruby scooped the last of the detritus into her bag and scooted down a few paces to begin work on the next section of hedge.

As Ruby moved to her new spot she caught a flash of black moving across the unbroken green of the hedge out of the corner of her eye. She jerked her head up out of surprise and checked behind her. Just as she swung her head around she was able to see a girl duck around the bend in the hedge. She was wearing black leggings which is what Ruby must have seen to begin with. More interesting than the leggings though was her bright red hair. Ruby smiled as she remembered one of her friends from Beacon. Were all redheads as crazy as Nora?

Figuring it must be someone who was allowed to be in here, and deciding that if they were shy enough to run away then they probably wouldn't cause trouble anyway, Ruby returned to her work. She clipped and snipped and bagged more of the offending twigs until she had cleared everything in reach then double checked and bagged all the clippings and got up to move again. As she turned she saw that girl, ducking around the corner again. Ruby got a better look at her this time though and realized who it must be.

The staff buildings had pictures of each of the family members hanging near the front doors with their names printed beneath each one. All the employees were supposed to know the family members at a glance so that if they ever ran into one of them they would know to show the proper respect. The family paid all their wages after all and were their boss's boss's boss. It wouldn't do to go bumping into them or not saying hello.

Ruby blushed as she realized that this girl was Penny, the family's only daughter. She didn't know anything about her except that she definitely had the authority to fire Ruby on a whim if she felt like it. Suddenly aware of the fact that she was being watched Ruby's entire body tensed up in apprehension. Why was she out here watching Ruby work? Had someone complained about Ruby's results or her work ethic? She dropped most of the twigs she was stuffing into the bag, scattering them around her feet. Hurriedly she tried to gather up what pieces she had dropped and made sure the walkway was entirely clear.

If one of the family members really was watching her then Ruby had to make sure she was doing her absolute best. Even if this girl wasn't that good at spying. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands hard, trying to steady herself. This was her job and she was good at it. She loved doing it and knew that she did well. Ruby exhaled slowly and eased her eyes open. She picked up her things and moved down to the next section. Snipping and pulling and trimming any obtrusive branch, then picked up her things and moved again.

By the time she had filled an entire bag of trimmings Ruby had moved rather far from her starting spot. The hedges straightened out considerably and there was nowhere left for her onlooker to hide. Instead she had taken to wandering up and down the row that Ruby was in, as if she was just enjoying the garden. There was no way that's all she was up to though. She kept coming around in circles and walking past Ruby incredibly slowly. More than a few times she stopped just short of her and stared for a second or two before hurrying away down the path.

The first time it happened Ruby had hoped that meant she was done watching her. That didn't seem to be the case though as she just looped back around and made another pass. Ruby had resolved to work as hard as she could until Penny left though. It wouldn't do to go taking her break in front of her or slacking off at all. It wasn't that hot today and Ruby still found joy in the work so it wasn't that bad. She just wished she could stop to take her lunch.

Ruby kept working though. She went all the way up her section of the garden and then back down the other side. Both edges were trimmed clear and she had even stopped to pull the weeds along the way. There wasn't a lot left to do but sprinkle some plant food over the flower beds and cut the grass. Ruby was impressed she had gotten so much done without taking her lunch.

Then she looked up and saw how late in the day it was. The sun was already starting to dip behind the house which meant she only had two or so hours left in her shift. Ruby stood and looked back over the bags of clippings she had made throughout the day, piled in a neat row along the edge of the hedge. Maybe if she took those back to the shed she could have her lunch in peace. Ruby grabbed as many as she could carry and hefted them over her shoulder.

It wasn't a long trek to the shed but she had a sneaking suspicion that Penny was creeping around behind her, watching her every move. She couldn't see over her shoulders because of the bags though and it was very unnerving.

Once she reached the small building near the edge of the garden Ruby threw the bags into the dumpster and stepped inside. She didn't catch a glimpse of Penny as she did so but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

Inside, with the door closed Ruby collapsed into a chair with a huff.

"Rough day out in the garden?" Ruby jumped up and saw one of the older landscapers leaned up against the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I just haven't taken my lunch yet." She tried desperately to straighten her clothes and appear presentable.

"Relax," He waved a dismissive hand at her, "It's just you and me in here little rosebud. No need to be so tense."

Ruby smiled at that. It was name the other gardeners had come up with for her almost immediately upon learning her last name. She didn't mind it at all.

"You're not usually so strung out, that's our job." He twisted at the waist and Ruby could hear several loud pops. "What's bothering you?"

Ruby slumped back into her chair and groaned.

"All day while I've been working one of the family members has been watching me and staring at me and I've been so stressed about it this whole time." She let her forehead fall against the table with a dull thunk.

"Really? But I didn't think he was…" The older man put a finger to his chin in thought, "Who is it? Do you recognize them?"

"It's the daughter. Her name's Penny right? She's been watching me from behind the hedges and walking through my workspace like every five minutes. That's why I haven't taken my lunch yet. I didn't want to look like I was slacking off in front of her."

"Well, first let me tell you that you should always take your lunch." He pushed up off the wall and came to sit at the table across from Ruby. "And second, let me tell you that Penny is no one to be worried about."

"But she's a part of the family and-"

"Penny is a very shy, quiet girl. Especially since her father passed. We all love her dearly and she enjoys the garden more than anybody else. I think sometimes that if it weren't for her, Ironwood might have let it all die out a long time ago."

"Really?" Ruby perked up, interested now in this other girl.

"Oh yes. She almost never leaves the house because Mr. Ironwood is so protective of her. She even takes her school lessons in the house and I've never seen her have friends over."

"That's so sad." Ruby glanced back out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her now.

"Perhaps she's been following you around all day because it's been a long time since she's had a friend her age. Myself and the other gardeners are as nice to her as we can be, but we aren't another girl like her. We can't really be her friends." The old man ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Why don't you take your lunch and eat at one of the benches? I'm sure she'd be happy to join you."

Ruby stood from her seat and grabbed her lunch bag out of the small refrigerator.

"I think I'll do just that." She grabbed the doorknob and stopped, "Thank you."

"You're welcome little rosebud. Now hurry, before they find me sitting around in here." He chuckled happily and Ruby dashed out the door, lunch in hand.

She hurried back to her section of the grove and found a bench inside an area she had been working in. She glanced around the garden and smiled. This was one of the perks of working here, getting to eat lunch in such a beautiful place every day.

Ruby pulled out her sandwich, turkey and cheese on some grainy bread, and started to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that first bite. So, she swallowed carefully, glanced around to see if Penny or anyone else was coming and when she didn't find her, dug into the sandwich.

She took great big bites and barely hesitated to chew. The fridge had kept it nice and cold and compared to the strain of working in the garden all day this was incredibly refreshing.

Ruby hummed happily as she popped the last bit of sandwich into her mouth. She kicked her feet, which didn't quite reach the ground, and bobbed her head as she tried to chew through the food she had forced into her mouth so quickly.

"Umm..Hello?" Ruby nearly choked. She had checked. She was so sure she had checked. "Oh my goodness. Are you okay?"

Ruby doubled over to try and not actually choke on her food. A few moments of strained chewing later and she was recovered enough to sit up.

"I'm sorry you just startled me." Ruby said as she stood up to greet her new companion. She hadn't seen her yet but part of her knew it was Penny.

"I'm very sorry. I hadn't meant to. I just saw you eating and I wanted to say hello." Ruby finally raised her head enough to see Penny in full. She was just about her height with red hair and little freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were a dusty green and she was wearing a muted pink bow that stood out against her hair.

Ruby was taken at first by how cute she was compared to the pictures she had seen. In the photos she was always so regal looking, surrounded by examples of her wealth and wearing some opulent gown. The girl standing in front was just that, a girl, and a cute one at that.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Penny dipped her head in a very small bow and began to move away.

"No wait." Ruby reached out her hand and almost grabbed Penny's shoulder but stopped herself. "I uhh...Well that is-" Ruby cleared her throat again, buying herself a moment as Penny turned around. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay and talk a little."

"Do you truly mean that?" Penny's eyes glistened with withheld emotion. "I know that you're supposed to be nice to me but I don't want you to talk with me just because I asked."

"No, really." Ruby shook her head, "I really wouldn't mind. It's my lunch break right now so I'd like to have someone to sit with me." Ruby smiled and took a step back so that Penny could sit on the bench.

Penny hesitated but took her seat. Ruby sat herself carefully next to her, making sure to leave a respectable distance between them. Even if she did want to sit and talk, this girl was still her boss's boss's boss's niece.

Ruby rummaged around in her lunch bag and pulled out a little tray of strawberries. Plenty of people back in Vale had always made fun of Atlas for being a frozen wasteland. Not only was it not that cold, thanks to some giant greenhouse facilities they could grow all kinds of fruit all year long. Most importantly that meant Ruby could get strawberries at a decent price anytime she wanted.

She started in on the first one when she realized that she now had a guest and a rather distinguished guest at that.

"Would you umm.. Would you like a strawberry?" Ruby offered her a fresh one from the tray.

Penny regarded it curiously for a moment and then reached out to take it. She held it for a second, her fingers delicately clasping the plump red berry.

"Thank you." She glanced up from the Berry and met Ruby's eyes. Ruby faltered for a moment. There was a deep note of sincerity in Penny's voice, much deeper than she expected for being given a strawberry.

"Of course. I hope they're. They've been in the fridge all day." Ruby chuckled a little and took a bit of hers. They were fresh and juicy and hadn't suffered much from the refrigerator. The juice dribbled down her chin as her teeth sank into the delicious little fruit.

Ruby wiped the juice off her chin with the sleeve of her shirt and ate the rest of the berry, biting it off just where the stem attached. Immediately Ruby realized that might not be the best sort of behavior to display in front of Penny. She was a wealthy cultured girl after all and here Ruby was making a mess of herself and wiping dirt all over her face.

She dared to look over and see if Penny appeared offended. She caught Penny watching her intently, her berry still untouched.

"I'm sorry." Ruby chuckled a little to try and cover her embarrassment. She knew she was blushing for sure but hopefully all the dirt she had smeared on her face would save her the further embarrassment.

"What do you do with the top?" Penny pointed at the bit Ruby was still holding.

"Oh this? I just throw this part away, you can't really eat it." Ruby set the leftover piece in the tray and grabbed another strawberry.

Penny watched her again as she grabbed the back end of the berry and ate it. This time though Ruby made sure to not get juice all over her face. She looked over again and saw that Penny was still just holding her first strawberry, staring at it.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, concerned that Penny was offended by how she had been eating or maybe she had given her a strawberry with a bruise on it or something.

"Oh no, no." Penny waved her free hand back and forth. " I was just-uhhh." Penny was staring at Ruby again, trying to think of something to say. Instead she opted to put the entire strawberry in her mouth, just barely biting the leafy bit off the end.

She tried to chew as casually as possible but her cheeks were all puffed out with the effort and a little bit of strawberry juice was dribbling down her lip. Ruby couldn't help but giggle a little and Penny blushed.

"Here, let me get you a napkin." Ruby dove back into her lunch bag and retrieved a paper napkin. She always brought one but she almost never actually used it since she was content to just use her sleeves. Ruby handed it to Penny who gratefully accepted and dabbed at her chin.

After a moment or two she managed to power through the mouthful and swallow. She looked down and away, clearly more than a little embarrassed.

"Was it good?" Ruby asked innocently, not wanting to do anything to deepen Penny's embarrassment.

"Oh yes, it was very good." Penny turned back and smiled. She was still a little red in the face but was recovering quickly.

There was a moment of silence. Ruby wasn't sure if she should keep eating or offer her new companion another berry. If this was one of her friends from back at Beacon then they would have gladly taken another for themselves. This was different though, Ruby wasn't sure what to do.

"I've never eaten a strawberry like this before." Penny held up the stem and examined it in the dying light of the late afternoon.

"Really?" Ruby had never eaten a strawberry any other way.

"I like it very much." She set the stem down in the tray and turned to Ruby with a smile. "May I have another?"

"Of course you can." Ruby grabbed two more, gave one to Penny and ate the other herself.

Penny handled herself much better this time, taking a small bite.

"Your name is Ruby right?" Penny asked once they had both finished with the strawberries.

"Yes it is. Ruby Rose." Ruby smiled. If she was asking her name and had sat with her this whole time then she must have made an alright impression.

"My name is Penny Polendina." Penny extended her hand for a handshake.

"Oh… Err…" Ruby looked down at her dirt stained hand and grimaced. She tried to wipe it off on her jeans but those were also quite dirty so it didn't accomplish much. "I'm sorry Ms. Polendina. My hands are really dirty." Ruby upturned her palm so that Penny could see.

"That's alright." Penny grabbed Ruby's hand and shook it. "And please, call me Penny. I don't like sounding so formal."

"Okay…? Thank you, Penny." Ruby still hesitated to say her name. It felt like a trap or something but all Penny did was smile.

"I should go back inside. Ciel will worry about me." Penny stood gracefully. "Thank you for letting me sit with you and for the delicious strawberries."

"Yeah. Of course." Ruby waved meekly as Penny turned and left, heading back towards the house with careful, measured strides. Ruby just watched her leave, not really sure what to make of anything that had happened.

She cleared the remains of her lunch away, threw the trash into one of the bags of yard waste and grabbed the remaining bags. With those over her shoulders Ruby headed back to the shed, dropped them off and grabbed the plant food.

As she spread it carefully through the flower beds Ruby couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her impromptu lunch. Sure, it made sense that Penny might want to come out and make friends but she was still basically Ruby's boss right? Even though she seemed very friendly Ruby didn't think she could let her guard down around her. It wasn't that she doubted the girl, she really did seem nice, and she definitely didn't suspect she was being tricked. It was just scary to think that if she made some misstep Penny might get upset. She was already here on a very probationary status and she didn't want to risk that.

If Penny really wanted to be Ruby's friend then she would try, but, she needed to maintain some kind of professionalism as well.

With her decision made Ruby was able to slowly return to her normal flow of work. Taking a late lunch wasn't actually that bad and it had been nice to have someone to talk to and eat with. Ruby finished up with the plant food but realized it was too late to get to the grass today. That was alright though, she had done everything else and the grass could always wait.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so. It's definitely a little bit of a different Ruby than usual. This Ruby doesn't swing a giant scythe and kill monsters, she only uses normal sized gardening tools to actually garden. But, I still think the same adorable Ruby can be found here, just not quite as awesome.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Remember it's not going to be very long so speak or forever hold your peace. It feels strange to say it on Chapter Two but there are only eight chapters left.**

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone. I can't wait to hear from you.**

 **-Zach**


	3. Come Inside

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Penny spun back and forth, checking herself in the mirror. She was wearing the same clothes she usually wore, her overall dress and the fruffy blouse. She especially liked the way the sleeves bunched up at her wrists where the cuffs buttoned, they were so pooffy.

Finally she tied her pink bow into place. She let her fingers linger on the soft lace for a moment. This bow had been a gift from her father and she wore it every day, no matter what. Even on days when she had to dress up and be all fancy for something, Penny made sure she wore her bow. It was a little faded now, not the bright pink it was when she first got it, but that didn't change anything for her. It was still her bow.

With one last smile at the mirror Penny spun in a happy little circle and skipped out the door.

Yesterday had gone wonderfully.

She was very nervous about everything that was going on though. Being out in the gardens all day would make Ciel ask a lot of questions and whenever she did that it usually led to more rules that Uncle Ironwood made Penny follow. Luckily the garden was special and Penny would just say she had wanted to be out there. She knew that Uncle Ironwood kept the garden around for her and her mother's sake and she hoped that meant he would appreciate her spending a lot of time out there.

After thinking about it all night, Penny had decided to go for it and walk in the gardens until she found Ruby, the new gardener. The garden was so big and Penny was certain when she started out that it would take her quite a while to just stumble on her. That way she would have time to figure out what she was going to say and plan something. The problem was that Penny found Ruby right away. So quickly in fact that she had no plan ready when she did.

That's when she started to get nervous because Penny did not like doing things without a plan. Usually Uncle Ironwood or Ciel had very specific guidelines for when they did things. Her instructors always came over at the same times every weekday and that never changed. Dinner was always at seven in the evening, no matter what. So, not having a plan for dealing with Ruby had made Penny very nervous.

The longer she watched her and tried to come up with a plan the worse her nervousness got. Ruby was working and looked very focused and Penny did not want to disturb her. Then she realized that when Ruby was at work was like when Penny was in her lessons. It was part of her schedule and she probably didn't want to be disturbed. So Penny just started walking around the garden and kept checking back on Ruby. A few times it seemed like she was going to get up and Penny waited, eager to get her chance to talk to her. But, she never did.

Finally after working so hard all day, Ruby got up and started eating lunch. It seemed perfectly reasonable to try and talk to her while she ate so Penny went for it.

That had been very nice.

They didn't really get to talk a lot and Penny wasn't even sure what they should talk about, but it was nice anyways. Just sitting with Ruby was nice after wanting to talk to her all day. Finally Penny realized she should introduce herself and she did. Ruby seemed very worried about being dirty or offending Penny but that was okay. Lots of people acted like that and it was probably just because they weren't friends yet. Once she and Ruby became friends she hoped she would be able to relax a little more.

"Good morning Penny," Ciel greeted Penny as she entered the large dining room.

"Good morning Ciel," Penny replied, waving happily. "Isn't it a wonderful day?" Penny turned towards the high, arched windows and opened her arms. The sun was high enough already that its warm beams came pouring through the glass.

"The weather is quite nice, yes," Ciel pulled Penny's chair out for her which Penny happily took and then sat herself across the table from her. "How was the garden yesterday? I noticed you spent quite some time outside."

"Oh yes, it was wonderful," There was no breakfast quite yet so Penny let her hands rest in her lap.

"Did anything in particular catch your eye?" Ciel tilted her head just slightly and Penny knew that she was suspicious.

"No, no, there was noth- Oh, excuse me," Penny covered her mouth as she hiccupped, "No there was nothing in particular."

Being nervous always did this to her. Hiccupping was so embarrassing and it just added to how nervous she was about lying to Ciel. Somehow, Ciel always knew when she was telling a fib.

"Are you absolutely certain Penny? If there was something you liked we could tell the gardeners to plant more of them or to trim the bushes a certain way," Ciel smiled politely and Penny was certain she was still trying to find out about her secret.

"Well, maybe there was something…umm red that I liked," Penny was very careful to not tell a lie but not say too much either.

"Was it tulips? Or maybe some of the lilies are red? Wait I know, it was the roses right?" Ciel turned and nodded as the wait staff carried in a few trays of food.

It was nothing too fancy since it was just the two of them. A few bowls of diced fruits, hot porridge and oatmeal, scrambled eggs and bacon made from turkeys. Penny wasn't sure why they always pointed out that the bacon was made out of turkey. Was it ever made from anything else?.

"Yes. Yes, I did like the roses," Penny nodded happily. That was good because it wasn't a lie. Penny did like the roses in the garden. It was also true that Ruby's last name was Rose.

"That's great to know," Ciel smiled and spooned some oatmeal into her bowl.

Penny reached for the fruits and scooped a small pile onto her plate. She saw, mixed among the cantaloupe and apple wedges, a few pieces of strawberry. They were neatly sliced into small, bite size pieces and had their tops cleanly removed. She picked up one with her fingers and held it out to Ciel.

"Ciel, why do we cut these up?" Penny rotated the bit of fruit around as she examined it.

"What do you mean Penny? They are sliced that way so they are easier for us to eat. We also, use a fork or a spoon to eat them, not our hands."

"Oh, sorry," Penny dropped the strawberry back onto her plate. She hadn't even realized she'd done that in front of Ciel. She was always so strict about eating correctly and using the proper fork for certain foods. Penny would have to be more careful to not slip up like that around her. She was just so distracted.

"So, do you have any plans for today? There are still a few days until your uncle returns, but you don't have any lessons scheduled," Ciel waited a moment while Penny thought and took the opportunity to quietly begin eating her own breakfast.

"I don't think so," Penny definitely did have a plan for today but she wasn't sure if it would work. So it was okay to say that her plans were up in the air. If the idea didn't work then she really wouldn't have anything to do all day.

"We could always watch a movie downstairs or maybe go for a swim? Anything you want to do here at the house Penny. Just let me know so I can get things ready for you," Ciel smiled again.

"Okay. If I want to do any of those things I will let you know," This was getting dangerous. It was hard to talk about what she had done and what she planned on doing without telling Ciel any lies. She had gotten away with one, but that almost never happened and Penny didn't want to take any risks.

Perhaps if she kept eating Ciel would stop asking her so many questions.

* * *

"Thank you very much for breakfast," Penny thanked the last man to take her things away from the table.

"Have you decided on something you would like to do?" Ciel remained seated at the table, hands folded in her lap.

"Since it is such a wonderful day today I think I am going to go out in the gardens again," Penny looked out the windows again and smiled. It was almost her chance to go out and see Ruby again. She was getting very excited.

"Would you like me to come with you? It has to be very lonely out there," Ciel continued to remain seated.

"Oh no, that's alright. I'm not very lonely in the garden. Sometimes I run into my mother out there and we get a chance to talk. Other times I will say hello to the gardeners or just enjoy myself," Penny stood from the table. She was eager to get outside. Ciel stood with her.

"That does sound very nice. Do try not to disturb the workers too much though, they have their jobs to do after all," Ciel gave her a kind smile and Penny began to move away. "Perhaps you would like to read in the gardens?"

Penny stopped and turned to reply.

"I do not think so. If I do want to read I will come back inside and pick a book. Thank you though, Ciel," With her excuse holding firm Penny hurried for the door before Ciel could ask her another question.

When Penny had told Ciel that it looked like a beautiful day outside, she had not been lying. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was nice and warm but not too hot and a gentle breeze was ruffling the various plants, carrying the smell of flowers all through the garden.

She had spent all night coming up with a plan to spend time with Ruby. Now she was only disappointed that the plan meant going inside and they wouldn't be able to enjoy the wonderful weather together.

First, Penny had to find the Head Gardener. She was in charge of all the gardeners and landscapers and everyone who worked outside.

"Excuse me," Penny stopped by a man who was bent over a low hedge, clipping away with giant shears.

"Oh, Ms. Polendina. Good morning," He stood and wiped sweat from his brow. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning," Penny bowed her head just slightly in greeting, "I was wondering if you knew where the Head Gardener was?"

"Ms. Peach? No Ms. Polendina, I'm sorry, but I think she's out today. The groundsman in charge today is Mr. Azure. He should be in the workman's shed on the other side of the grounds. I could go and grab him if you'd like," He offered politely, moving to set his tool down.

"That's okay. Thank you though. I will walk over and speak with him. I don't want to take you away from your work," Penny smiled and looked down at the hedge he had been working on. It was a small bush and he was busy trimming it into the shape of a bird with its wings spread open. He was doing a wonderful job. "It's very nice. I like the bushes when they look like things," Penny smiled at him.

The man rubbed the back of his head abashedly and regarded his work.

"It's not nearly done. I'll make sure to tell Ms. Peach you like them so we can make some more."

"Oh thank you," Penny smiled again. "That would be wonderful. I'm going to go find Mr. Azure. Have a wonderful day," She waved to the man and moved off deeper into the garden.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to show you the way?" The man hesitated to return to his work but Penny turned back with a kind smile.

"That's really alright. Thank you," and she continued into the garden.

It amazed Penny that after finding Ruby so quickly the day before that she didn't see her a single time on her way to the workman's shed. Penny wasn't trying to find her, and if anything would like to avoid her until she had spoken with Mr. Azure. It still struck as odd that she could see her so suddenly one day and not at all the next. She began to worry that perhaps Ruby wasn't there today and that her plan would fail.

The only way to find out was to try.

Getting to the small building, tucked away in one corner of the garden didn't take awfully long. Penny knew the garden well and took the most direct path there. It was odd to her how much faster it was to stay on the outer edge and walk all the way around as opposed to cutting through the center. If she tried to get to the middle she would have to wind back and forth through the different green hallways and then back out the other side. The outer edge was almost a complete, uninterrupted circle.

There were a few workers outside when Penny arrived. She waved politely and they all stopped what they were doing to wave back.

"Good morning Ms. Polendina," they chimed almost in unison.

"Good morning everyone. Isn't it a wonderful day out today?" Penny spun as she continued forward, letting her dress flare out at the base.

"Yes it is. Are you enjoying the garden?" An older woman with greying hair stepped forward just slightly from the rest of the group.

"Oh yes. Very much," Penny stopped and dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you know, is Mr. Azure in right now?"

The woman leaned closer to Penny and a playful smile danced its way across her lips before she schooled it into a very serious look.

"Yes, I believe he is," she whispered back, "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh no," Penny exclaimed rather loudly and laughed.

She caught herself after just a moment and looked about to see if he had suddenly burst from the house and caught them. There was no one but the gardeners she had been speaking with so she continued.

"Actually, I had a favor to ask him and I was wondering if you had any advice. I know Ms. Peach very well but I do not think I have ever met Mr. Azure."

"He's a very nice man," the woman smiled, "I'm sure that if you smile just like you are now, and ask very nicely, that he'll be happy to help with whatever you need."

"Oh thank you," Penny let her voice rise back to it's normal, jovial level, "That helps a lot."

She breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up, rolling her shoulders and letting the tension fall away.

"He's inside now. I'm sure he has a moment to speak with you," She stepped to the side and gestured towards the small garden building.

Penny nodded her thanks and stepped forward.

"Oh Ms. Polendina. Good morning. You're up early today," A man stood from the small table and greeted Penny as she entered.

"Good morning," Penny folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head just slightly in greeting, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was wondering if you had a moment to help me though."

"Of course, of course Ms. Polendina," He hurried out from behind the table and to her side, "How can I help you?"

Penny blushed slightly and glanced at the floor. It was kind of embarrassing having everyone call her Ms. Polendina. She was mostly used to it since all of the workers called her by that name but it was a little weird hearing it so many times. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"You are Mr. Azure right? You're filling in for Ms. Peach while she's out today?" Penny asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am, Phineas Azure, at your service," He gave an exaggerated bow and flourished his arm off to the side.

Penny giggled and swatted her hand through the air.

"Please stop with that. It's just a little favor," she took another little breath to steady herself as the man stood.

"Anything you ask."

"Well. I have some plants inside. The kind in pots," Penny started slowly. She swept both hands through the air, trying to indicate the shape of a pot and hoping she made sense. He nodded for her to continue so she did. "I was wondering if I could have someone come look at them for me?"

"Of course," He nodded his head happily and moved to thumb through a small schedule pinned to the wall. "I have someone, his name is Pastel, he's very good with flowers and has a bit of spare time today. I'll let him know to step inside and-"

"No, no," Penny waved her hands back and forth in dismissal. She had not even considered that they would offer someone. Penny had assumed that they would just ask her who she wanted to come inside.

Mr. Azure stepped back from the schedule and regarded Penny with a note of skepticism. It quickly dissolved into an easy smile.

"I'm sorry Ms. Perhaps I moved too quickly. What did you have in mind?"

"I… Actually…" Penny hesitated. This was the only part that would be hard for her. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either. "I saw someone working yesterday, a younger girl with red and brown hair. I liked the way that she worked and I would like it if she could come inside with me," Penny ran through her entire explanation quickly and nodded her head at the end. She clamped her mouth shut, hoping to hold in any nervous hiccups that squirmed their way to the top. Luckily, none did.

"Our little rosebud? I see. I would be happy to. Are you sure you wouldn't like someone more experienced though? She is rather new and indoor flowers can be very fragile."

"That's okay, I think she will do a great job," Penny smiled as wide as she could. That had been the advice right? Smile and be polite.

"If that's what you want then of course we can have that arranged. I will go grab her for you and send her up to the house. When would you like Ms. Rose to arrive?" Mr. Azure turned and grabbed a walkie talkie off the table and clipped it to his belt as he spoke.

"Actually, I can go and get her. I don't want to distract you from your work any longer," Penny held her breath to see how he would react.

It was true, he did look busy with everything he had to do. It must be especially hard since this wasn't his normal job and if he was covering for Ms. Peach then that went they must be short handed in the garden. Then again, he had said that Pastel had some spare time today so they must not be that busy. Maybe Ms. Peach planned for her day off and made sure they would be able to handle it.

"Are you entirely sure Ms. Polendina?" He asked, hand still at his belt.

"Oh yes, I am. Thank you Mr. Azure. Could you please just tell me where in the garden she is and I will be sure to get her on my way back to the house?" Penny kept her smile up.

In truth she wanted to get Ruby herself so that they could have more time together. If Mr. Azure came along or if he got her then she and Ruby would both have to maintain their professional attitudes. Hopefully if her boss wasn't around, then Ruby would be able to relax a little.

Mr. Azure tapped his chin in thought for a moment before coming to the information he was searching his mental rolodex for.

"Of course. You can find Ms. Rose on the North side of the garden, on the third row from the outside."

"Thank you very much Mr. Azure," Penny smiled and dashed for the door but stopped short, "Oh Mr. Azure?"

"Yes Penny?"

"I might have Ruby inside for a little while helping me. Could you please have someone check over her area for me? I don't want something to be left undone because I took her away from it."

"Of course Ms. Polendina, not a problem," He nodded and smiled and Penny had to keep herself from running out the door.

She couldn't believe her plan had worked. It had been a little tense when he tried to send Pastel to help her but he didn't really seem to mind that she wanted Ruby specifically. Once that was over Penny was sure the rest would go smoothly. Now she just had to grab Ruby and explain everything to her and take her inside and they could really talk and get to know each other and be friends.

Penny closed the door softly behind her and checked around. The gardeners from earlier had left to go do their work and no one else had come by. Penny took the chance and ran as fast as she could to go find Ruby.

The wind was still blowing, carrying the wonderful scent of flowers and freshly cut grass to Penny as she ran. Her short hair bobbed around her ears, bouncing with every excited step. She could feel the grass crush beneath her feet, even through her thick soled shoes.

Everything seemed so alive and wonderful. Penny was going to get to spend a day with her new friend and it was all thanks to her plan.

S he stopped running as she reached the end of the last row before she reached where Mr. Azure had told her Ruby would be working. She definitely didn't want to show up all out of breath from running. Then how would she explain everything to her?

She took a few deep breaths and tried to settle down. She was excited but she needed to control herself a little. She had just barely met Ruby yesterday and they weren't all that comfortable around each other yet. The last thing she wanted to do was make Ruby think she was weird. Once she had her breathing back to normal Penny stepped around the corner.

Ruby was there, just like Mr. Azure had said she would be. She was crouched close to the ground, trimming the edge of the bush away from the flower bed below. Penny took a moment to watch her carefully snip and cut at the branches. She was very focused and Penny wouldn't want her to slip and make a mistake or hurt herself with the shears.

Once she had made the cut and moved to clear the cut pieces away Penny stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Ruby?" Penny tried to speak loudly enough to be heard but not enough to startle her.

"Oh, hello Ms. Polendina," Ruby tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Penny. She closed her eyes against the rising sun and smiled. Oh goodness, Penny had not realized she had dimples. "How can I help you?"

"Actually Ruby, I was wondering," Penny didn't know why she was so nervous now, "Would you, well, I asked Mr. Azure already and he said it was okay, but if you don't want to that's okay too. But, would you please come inside with me?"

"Of course Ms. Polendina," Ruby stood, "Just let me clear away my work here so it doesn't look so messy."

Ruby and Penny both glanced around at the various bags and trimmings Ruby had laid about her work area.

"That's alright. I asked Mr. Azure to have someone come handle this while you're inside and Ruby," Penny looked back and met Ruby's silver eyes just as she did the same, "Please call me Penny."

* * *

 **A/N -** **Penny is just so darn excitable and bad at dealing with normal social situations. Lucky for her she has some very doting staff that look right past her awkward little quirks.**

 **Next up will be another chapter from Ruby's perspective as they move inside the house. I had originally planned (months and months ago) for this to be one chapter, Penny's Plan and them speaking inside the house. I wanted Ruby's perspective once they were inside though, since we already know how Penny feels about her own house. It's kind of fun, describing the two different locations from two very different characters. Especially in the setting of this AU.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story still. We're nearly halfway now which really makes me realize how short this is since my other fic** "A New Day" **is just barely getting rolling and they started at the same time.**

 **Finally, to respond to guest reviewer,** 33 **. Thank you very much for thinking they are so adorable. I love Penny and Ruby so very much. The whole story is actually a spin off of a single chapter from one of my much longer works** "Friends and Loved Ones" **. I wrote from Penny's perspective and just wanted to keep going so I wrote this story. I'm so glad you love it!**

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think. I really do try to respond to everyone.**

 **-Zach**


End file.
